


Home remedy for a broken heart

by Chaosgiver



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A little occ John he is under the influence, AU, Also Aaron name is never mention, Comfort, Drinking and drugs, Inspired by rebel au, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Modern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosgiver/pseuds/Chaosgiver
Summary: John on a self-destructive mission bumps into the only man in the bar that cares if he burns. He can't even get fuck up right.Inspired by Caw-Chan' s Rebel Au on tumblr. Check it. It's good.





	1. Say You won't let go

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Caw-Chan' s Rebels Au on tumblr. Check it. It's good.
> 
> Rebels au ship some serious Jamltion and One-sided Lams. So when I saw Burr make a cameo I feel in love with Idea of the two of them hooking up. So this what can out. Enjoy.

John stares down at the little white pill he was offered for moment before swallowing it. He just wants to forget. Forget the way Alex would touch him. Forget how a night in those arms would feel. Forget his warm kisses and roaming cold hands felt against his body. Forget those late night where he prayed morning would never come. Mostly he wants to forget tonight Alex will be touching Jefferson tonight just like that. The effect of either the pill or the alcohol hits him while he is brought to the dance floor by his dealer.

 

He can feel the hot bodies around him as dances in the middle of the club. Surrounded by a swarm of bodies, yet he can’t get rid of that aching feeling that he’s all alone. He goes to the bar to drown in more drinks. Maybe he needs another hit of those pills. He looks around for his dealer. Where did he go?

 

“He’s not here, anymore.” A hoarse voice answers him, even though he didn’t speak out loud. John turns to see a dark-skinned male wearing a sweater and hoodie sitting at the bar. He looks up at John before elaborating on his previous statement. “You're looking for Lee. Well, he’s gone. Usually, pisses someone off and gets punch. So he makes a policy of bar hopping the whole night..”

 

John nods at the information frowning before deciding to order more drinks. He is four drinks in when a bottle of water slides into his hand. He didn’t order this. 

 

“Drink” John looks over at the man he has forgotten about till now. Not really the man he’s trying to forget. “You know drinking isn’t the cure to a broken heart.” John ignore him and the bottle of water. If he wanted to a lecture of his unhealthy coping mechanism he would have stayed at Herc, not drinking in some gay bar. John turns to signal to the bartender for another drink, in the corner of his eye he could he see the man in the hoodie also signal the bartender. John frowns seeing the bartner looking over him, then slighting him a bottle of water. That fucker. John glowers at the sweater wearing stranger.

 

“I just want the drink,” he let’s out with a bite. He doesn’t need this guy babying him. As long as he can remember why he’s drinking then he’s definitely not drunk enough.

 

“No you just want to ease your broken heart.” John scowls again at words broken heart. This guy knows nothing about him. He is about to tell him as much when he hears, “ I know old remedy for it.”

 

John's mouth is still open words on the tip of his tongue. The man voice soundsh smooth to his ears. His eyes travel over the man’s face taking in his dark features and strong bone structure. Despite swimming in his sweater and hoodie, the man look dangerous and really really hot. The man reach over closing his mouth the tip of his fingers caressed the John’s jaw. The guy leans into him, licking his lips.

 

“So?” John eyes never leaving his lips. Alexander would bring him in like this. That thought broke John’s trance. He frowns downing the water in his hands, deciding this guy will do.

 

“Okay. Wow me.” John grabs the hand that was connected to his face and drags the stranger out of the club. The cool air feels good on his hot skin. He doesn’t know when he stops leading, just knows his mind wonders as he trails behind the guy. He pulls at the hood of the hoodie, face that greets him is young and pouting before breaking into a grin. Then John was kissing him, he can hear his companion whimper a little when he bites his lip, he sticks tongue into the jarred mouth. It’s minty as if he down a pack of tic tacs. Now, it was John's turn to whimper when the mouth is removed from him. Maybe he’s more drunk than he thought because everything felt so surreal, at the same time drinking never felt this good.

 

“Halo top. All the flavor and none of the guilt.” John laughs at short male. He feels so light and so good. John leans into man a little grabbing a different brand out the fridge. If someone would have told John earlier today that he would be in a convenience store arguing ice cream brands with a stranger dress for a tundra. He would ask for hit of the shit you’re smoking.

 

“How about you get that and I’ll get Tom & Jerry and we see whose is better.” John challenge his partner having more fun then he has had in days.

 

“You’re on.” John notices the wrinkles form under the man’s eyes as he smiles. His bar friend is now tapping away at his phone. He thinks he ask for his address and he’s mostly sure he answered him. He grabs the ice cream with hand carrying the phone and John’s with his other one. 

 

“Hawaiian good? Or is pineapple on pizza is that a deal breaker?” John rips his eyes away from their interlock fingers and to the stranger's’ face. “Do not like Hawaiian?” John tries had to focus on the conversation and not just start into the man’s deep brown eyes.

 

“I’m a vegetarian,” the chocolate man gives raise a single eyebrow at him. John tries to mimic him, instead moving both his eyebrows up and down quickly. The man breaks into another grin. John like his grins. 

 

“I should have known. You’re a man of many beliefs.” He flags a cab for them. “I’m surprised you’re not vegan.” 

 

“Cheese is too good.” he murmurs as he is pulled into the car. The man laughs clearly hearing him. John presses his head against his chest and he likes the laugh. It has this rhythm to it an echos through the man’s chest. John frowns when he stops laughing, pressing closer to chase the sound.

 

“Nooooo. Keep laughing.” An round of laughter can sofler this time.

 

“You can’t demand people to laugh” He feel the laughter in the man words. John smiles up at the man kissing him the second time that night.

 

“I can and I will.” he demands when he pulls back cuddling into the man’s chest again.

 

“I have to get the pizza.” John frowns as the man pulls away, which quickly fade when he returns with box of pizza.

 

“One vegetarian Hawaiian Pizza.” John pops open the box and stuff his mouth. He hums happily, usually when tell people he’s vegetarian they get plain cheese. He’s loving this.

 

“Whuts in whe owhwah box,” the man scrunch up his nose at the sight of John talking with his mouth full.

 

“Meat lovers.” Disgusted John couldn’t help but make faces at the man, who in turn gave him laughs that John likes so much.

 

“Kidding. It’s something with Sriracha sauce on it.”

 

“Why am I eating this one? Pass me that one.” John grabs at the other box, while his guest gets drinks and put on some animated movie. He crawls next to John, after while he brings out the tubs of ice cream.

 

He sat there thinking about Pizza, ice cream, cuddles, and bellying out tunes of Road to El Dorado. There is no cure for a broken heart. He kissed the guy once again thinking, but this is nice treatment for it. The man pulls back and boops him on the nose. The from he gives John knots up his stomach.

 

“Moana?” John nods at him. 

  
“Moana.”


	2. Unsteady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron wants this, which means he can't have it. It's story of life and some cute drunk with impulse issues won't change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I did a part two. This time we're in Aaron's head. Enjoy!!! 
> 
> Also the name of the chapter comes from a song. You Should look at the end notes!!

 

Aaron allows the other man to drag him into the middle of the dance floor. He stands stiffly, not really wanting to dance, but not willing to let the drunker man go alone. His partner grins carefree grinding his hips into the air, while Aaron watches helpless under John’s attention.

 

“Dance with me,” the freckled face man practically begs him. Aaron watches as his lips fall into a small pout and he flutters his long lashes at him causing a similar effect in his gut. “Dance…” John grips his hips, “With…” he pulls him in closer, “me.” The taller man moves his hips left and right in a sway and Aaron follows him in trance. Aaron usually watches people dance, scouting, observing, not dancing. Not since Theodorsia. 

 

Their grinding becomes more intense, he can feel the outline of John against him. Lips and teeth lock onto his throat. Aaron legs feel a little unsteady.

 

“John…” Aaron puts his hands against the man’s chest which cause his lover to pauses but only for moment before attacking again. Aaron regrets not wearing his turtleneck under his hoodie. The v-neck sweater gives John much more access to skin and his abusing this. “John please.” He could feel John smirking against his neck before sucking harder making the darker man moan his name this time.

 

“Yes?” John whisper into his ear taking a break from teasing his dance partner. Aaron bites his lips. How much longer can he take of this? Entertain a drunk lonely John Laurens? The boy was pure sin. He whimpers as John goes back to his neck when fails to answer.

 

“We…” Aaron tries, needing to focus on his words. “... Should get… you home,” Aaron manages to get out between pants.

 

“How about to your home?” John says hotly in his ear, not even waiting for a response before pulling them both to the door. Once they are in the taxi, John looks Aaron exceptionally. Aaron gives the driver John’s address. The longer haired man frowns when he realize that.

 

“But I want to go to your place,” He pouts as he whines to Aaron. Aaron just shakes his head, smiling at John’s little display. If Aaron took John home it would feel real to him. He would never want John to leave. Aaron knows better than anyone, everyone leaves. John grabs Aaron’s face to bring Aaron’s attention back on him. “Yes. I want your place.” He squishes Aaron’s face till it’s making a fish expression. 

 

Aaron chuckles. That’s another thing. John’s bad for his health. People who say laughing makes you live longer have never laugh themselves to exhaustion. John does that to him, make him laugh more than has in his whole life. He hates it, how it makes him feel normal. “You can come next time.” he promises not really planning to keep it. John’s face light up and give Aaron the biggest smile. It makes him feel a little guilty about lying, but it’s for his own good (not really should if he’s thinking about his own or John’s).

 

When they get to John’s apartment it’s like clockwork. After taking him everyday for almost a week he moves through the halls like he lives there himself. He opens the door with one hand, the other supporting the John, who won’t stop looking at him with a dopey look on his face. John is mostly smiles around him, a few pouts, and fewer frowns. It almost seem like Aaron makes him happy and Aaron likes that idea, maybe too much. As he moves John to the couch he notice the light were already on, before he could ask about it John is pulling him onto of his lap. Aaron knees rest on either side of John as he hovers over the other man’s groin.

 

“I guess my place isn’t too bad.” John gives him smug look. He slaps Aaron’s ass while grinding up into the smaller body, which makes Aaron yelps and let out a soft moan. Aaron becomes flustered, not use to John being like this. Usually by the time they make it back John wants to cuddle, maybe make out at the most. He’s not sure what he should do. John drunk a lot earlier to night and Aaron has had a few himself. He doesn’t want to take advantage of him in this state. He puts hands on John’s shoulders to steady himself. The fairer skinned male takes this opportunity to grind up into Aaron again.  Aaron moans louder this time as his grip tightens on John. This is bad, he thinks as meets John nest thrust. He know he should say stop or just leave, but goddamn it he wants it badly.

 

“John? You okay in there?” Aaron opens his eyes, didn’t even notice he closed, at the sound of another voice. The voice seem to sober up John, who now looks a little embarrassed. Aaron takes a deep breath mentally preparing himself to face ‘him’. He looks over his shoulder at the at the voice, very aware he’s still in John’s lap. Alexander standing over by the little hallway to the bedrooms. He in a pair of short shorts and his hair falling out of a messy ponytail as if they woke him from his slumber. 

 

“Oh” Alexander just becomes aware of what he just walk in on. “Don’t mind me.” He says moving back down the hallway. Aaron turn back to John relaxing a little. He didn’t expect Alexander to just leave like that, usually he talks more. 

 

“So you’re him. I didn’t expect to see the ‘Chocolate Angel’ he always wax poetry about. “ Alex is back and making air quotes around the nickname trying to hold a conversation with the two men. 

 

“It’s nice he didn’t make you up. I should have known he didn’t. He doesn’t have that vivie of an imagination.” Alex continues seemly misundering the use for “Don’t mind me” by engaging the two young men.

 

“You can’t really blame me, since he says he doesn’t know your name and he’s brought you back like 5, well now it’s 6 times.So thinking he was either high or making it up is reasonable.” Alexander is still talking despite panic and slightly horrify looks on the face of the other two occupants.

 

“Like I said I’m glad he’s not making you up. Now, I can till Thomas he’s wrong that John’s not pretending to be over me. This is great.” This statement reminds Aaron why he’s here. He’s a replacement for John’s true longing. He goes to move fully off of John becoming a little unsteady, but refusing to grab for John. This night could get any worse Aaron thought as Alex just continues to run his mouth.

  
“I think do know. Burr, right? Kind of weird you to see with someone not for money.” Aaron couldn’t beeline for the door faster. He shouldn’t came here. He’s should even leave his apartment, he thinks not look at Alexander and definitely not looking back at John. He felt humillate, an old friend of his. He’s such a joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Welcome to the end notes. So the tone of this chapter is different from the first one. This chapter is name after "Unsteady" by X Ambassadors. (The song is sad, begging for help.) While the first chapter is inspired by the song "Say you won't let go" by James Arthur which is a upbeat love song. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Here is where I shamelessly plug my Tumblr by the same name. Come by and say hi sometime!! I get lonely.


	3. Hymn for the Believer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds Aaron and reintroduce himself.
> 
> Hey I'm John Laurens and the place to be. I down two Sam Adams, but I'm working on three. Those blue suits don't f*** with me. ‘Cuz I will pop chicka pop these cops to live free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by the song "Hymn for the weekend" by Coldplay and "Believers" by Imagine Dragons. 
> 
> Now you guess know my taste in music. Don't do evil with this info.

It's has been three days, three days since John has talk to Alex. He's currently crashing on Herc and Laf’s couch. John sighs as he gets undressed and into some pajamas. Tonight would make it five night since he has seen Burr. Aaron Burr or that's least what Alex told him during their screaming match. John goes the bar every night looking for him to apologize for Alex (who is he kidding he just want to see the darker skinned man). 

  


“No luck, Mon ami,” Laf ask wrap in a blanket and takes a seat next him on the couch. John’s jaw has tightens as rubs his hands across his thighs.

  


“No.” John takes a moment to collect himself. He turns to Laf and give him a proper answer. “I'm sure Alex scared him off. No one there seems to know him.” John sighs again. Of course he would fall for someone whose practical a ghost. John frowns at his thought. He meant into someone, it's less pathetic that way.

  


“Have you been drinking tonight?” Laf asks, but not in condescending way like when Peggy asks him or overly concern way that Herc does. 

  


“No. I wanted to make sure if I see him that I was sober and not saying something stupid.” Drunk John would probably jump the poor guy. He's not sure if that would be a bad thing or not.

  


“You are serious? Maybe we should try something different.” John looks at Laf confused at what he's trying to say. Laf furrows his eyebrow trying to think of better way to say it. “We should look for him.” John is now frowning at him.

  


“That's literally what I've been doing for past four nights.” John yells in frustration.

  


“No no with Google and facebook.” Laf smiles very proud of himself. John on the other hand is dumbstruck. How could he have not thought about that. “Herc!! Bring the Google!!!” This is how Laf demands Herc to come out with his smartphone and google stuff for him. Laf doesn't do anything he can get Herc to do. Herc comes out with his phone and precedes to google Aaron Burr in his phone while John takes to Facebook.

  


John sighs for the third time tonight. He's been through several Aaron Burr profiles, a few Erin Burr, and even an Aaron Burrell. None of them look like the man he met. Hell, none of them were even black men. John drops his phone on the table.

  


“This is hopeless I can’t even find a black Aaron Burr.” John express out loud, not really giving up yet but taking a break.

  


Herc raise a eyebrow at him. “He's black?”

  


“Yep” John pops the p on yep.

  


“Darker than Laf, almost my complexion.” John looks over to assess both Herc and Laf’s skin color, then compare it to the man he remembers.

  


“Yeah. I thinks so. He might be slightly lighter than you. I'm not sure. Why?” John start to sit up while Herc just turns back to the phone.

  


“Attractive, slender, and high cheekbones”

  


“Yes, yes, and yes. Did you find him?” John sits up leaning over Laf to see Herc’s phone. There on the screen is Aaron, a much younger and sullen looking Aaron, but it was him. “It's him. Probably some years ago, but that's him.”

  


“What does the article say?” Laf asks. He puts his head on Herc shoulder so he could see the screen better. 

  


“The Fall of the Prince Prodigy.” Herc reads out the title of the article. Herc scan to the first part. “It talks about how his grandparents and parents died when he was like two. He got into Princeton when he was 13 and graduated at 16 with Double major.” 

  


John seats back to think. Wow, he never thought his type is smart guys. This guy probably just a smart as Alex. Why did he even talk to John. 

  


“Apparently he was graduate school for law, then just drop out one day. It doesn't say why, but couple months later he was charged with prostitution. The claims never stuck, but apparently it was with an older guy who was a professor at the school.” Herc let out a low whistle. 

  


At the bottom of the article there is picture of Aaron’s mug shot. Next to it is a picture of Aaron in his graduation gown next to him a woman with a baby and a older man standing behind her all smiling at the camera. Under the picture the description reads “Aaron, his sister Sarah Reaves with her baby and her husband, Tapping.” 

  


“Well, that was how do you guys say it. Educational.” Laf says after everyone was quiet for a moment. John stares at the woman next for moment. He's seen her, but where? He picks up his phone again. His eyes light up, he found it. One of the Aaron Burr has a woman and a child as it's profile picture, who he now knows is Sarah and a child. The account is set on private, it has to be him. John’s hand hover over the add me button.

  


“I found him. His picture is his sister. Should I just friend him or do I send him a message first. Or I should do both. What should I even say.” John ramble a little stalling. He's so use to just running in and getting hurt. He's a little scared. What if he doesn't want to hear from him. 

  


Herc looks at Laf then back to John. “Okay. Are you sure? This Aaron guy got picked up for prostitution.” Laf rolls his eye. His boyfriend can be a little too overprotective sometime.

  


“Oui, and You almost got charged with assault. John here would have been charged with worst if wasn't for officer Washington. One of us was almost a registered sex offender.” Laf list off to makes his point. He looks smugly at Herc who was pouting.

  


“Laf, the person who was almost a registered sex offender was you.” Herc says looking pointedly at his boyfriend.

  


“Yes it was. You Americans have stupid rules on public nudity.” Laf scoffs. “My point still stands. We don't know the story and have no room to judge.”

  


“Alright. Fine point taken.” Herc agrees.

  


“Okay. Now we are over that. What should I message?” John asks really nervous. Laf smirks. He's got this.

  


-Next day-

  


John woke to his alarm, he forgot to turn off. He didn't work on Sunday. While looking at his phone he notice a new notification. It was from Aaron! John click on the message bubble.

  


It reads “ Yeah. I don't mind meeting. I am free at 10:30 today. We can have brunch at this little cafe.”

  


The message give a him the address and the name. John leans back in his makeshift bed smiling goofily at the roof. He did it. He has a date, kind of a date, with Aaron in 30 minutes. 30 minutes? John looks at the clock, it just turn 10 o’clock. He jumps up off the couch. He needs a shower and clothes. The traffics.

  


20 minutes later John is in the metro with wet hair pulled into a ponytail and a T-shirt that's says “French Me I'm Kiss.” He's not sure if it's Herc or Laf, but he knows it's not his. He looks down at his outfit frowning. His shirt too big and his pants has a coffee stain on them. God, he hopes it's a coffee stain. At least he smells like Lemons and Jasmine blossoms, maybe that'll make him seem less like a mess.

  


He stands outside the shop almost 10 minutes late hoping to catch a glimpse of Aaron in the window.  No such luck. The cool air is making his wet hair cold so decide to go in anyway. “Maybe he's the bathroom,” he thinks. “Please. Still be here” He silently prays to himself as steps into the coffee shop. 

  


He walks up to the line and scans the cafe for any signs of Aaron. He let's out a sigh, something he's make a bad habit of over the last week. He turns about to leave when he sees him. Coming into the caf. He's dress in a nice grays suit with a lovely burgundy tie, and matching gray loafers. 

  


“Sorry. I'm late. My Preacher felt the Holy Spirit today.” Aaron, this beautiful man says to him. John's sure he's meeting the holy spirit today. Then the most beautiful thing happens the chocolate angel starts blushing. He's masterwork.

  


Aaron clears his throat. “You are aware you're speaking. Out loud. In public and people are watching” He says then gesture at the rest of cafe, which only a third of it's occupants are staring at them.

  


“Yes. I know. I just couldn't help myself.” John says with a big grin on his face. “I'm John Laurens.” He says holding his hand out to shake. This make Aaron smile.

  


“We already met, I'm Aaron Burr. It's nice seeing you again.” He shakes John's hand.

  


“The pleasure's all mine.” It is John thought.

  


“Um… so what do you want?” Aaron gestures to the menu. 

  


“I'm not a big fan of coffee.” He says to Aaron no bothering to look at the menu.

  


“Okay. They have a really good white hot chocolate I think - ” John stomach growls while Aaron speaking. “You would like and maybe a sunrise sandwich.” Aaron looks at John who at first nods and allows Aaron to order for the both of them. He rather spend his time look at Aaron.

  


Aaron in his oversized sweater and hoodie was adorable. John thought he looked young and vulnerable swimming in his clothing. Now, Aaron didn't look like that. He looks sharp, smart, and we'll put together. John feeling more self-conscious about his outfit now. Pulling at the ends of his shirt trying to cover the stain and pushing wet strands of hair behind his ear. Worried that maybe he shouldn’t have came, till Aaron turns to him handing him a large cup and walking over to table. John finds himself instinctively following him.

  


“Next time I pay.” He says lately realizing Aaron cover the whole thing.

  


“You can pick the place too.” Aaron says back to him making John smile. He watches Aaron as Aaron watches him. He sees his little smile turn into a full blown grins while his eyes roam John’s shirt. “That's a interesting shirt.” 

  


“It's Laf’s.” John says while the other man just raises a eyebrow at him. “Laf is my friend. He's -”

  


“French.” Aaron says smiling at him again. God, he shouldn't be allowed to make John’s heart race like this.

  


“Yeah. How did you know?” John ask. 

  


“Well, other than the shirt. It's not like I don't know who you guys are. You, Laf, Herc, and especially Alexander he’s a bit much.” Aaron says sipping from his coffee.

  


“How is it you know Mine and all my friends name. Even if you seen us before.” John asks. He's always been a little curious about that. He assume recently maybe Alexander told him, but if the darker skinned man can't stand his Caribbean friend then maybe that's not it.

  


“It's not like you guys are quiet. One day you all literally rapping your names to the whole club. I think your rap went ‘Showtime Showtime’ Aaron starts. 

  


John loudly continues, “ Hey I'm John Laurens and the place to be. I down two Sam Adams but I'm working on three. Those blue suits don't fuck with me. ‘Cuz I will pop chicka pop these cops to live free.”

  


“Maybe not so loud.” Aaron laughs at him. “After you Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan did their little raps. While Alexander had a whole song where he literally spelled out his name. I promise you I clearly remember that night.”

  


John blushes a little at the thought he left an impression on Aaron. That was like a year or so ago they did those raps. It was a stupid bet that spiral out control and ending up them doing those raps at five different bars that week

  


“So how did you find me?” Aaron ask him while running his eyes over John’s face. Studying him.

  


“You know… Alex and facebook.” Aaron’s eyebrows furrows slightly. He stares at louder man for a moment then nods as if John passed in unspoken test. There was an awkward silence for a moment. John took a bite out of his sandwich, a sunrise sandwich with no meat. He looks at Aaron’s plate that has the same, but slices of ham in between the cheese and bread. He remembered that John was a vegetarian. John could kiss him right now. It was so sweet. Aaron picks up his own sandwich going to take a bite. John panics putting out his hand to stop him and when Aaron looked over to question him. He lays a quick kiss on him. When John pulls back his face scrunches up in a scowl at the taste of coffee. Aaron looks baffle.

  


“Urgh.. I wanted to kiss you before you taste like ham. Next time I'll do it before you drink coffee too.” John quickly explains his actions. Aaron's face struggle till it gave way to small smile.

  


“You could ask me to eat gum or a breathe mint.” Aaron gave a good reasonable solution.

  


“But that would ruin surprise kisses.” John argues, or whines depending on who you ask, John or anybody else. This time Aaron fails to fight off a couple of chuckles. His laughter giving John the same bubbly feeling he got the first night he met Aaron. A kind of drunken high feeling that also causes knots in his stomach. It's different from how Alexander makes him feels, but equality as nerve-wracking.

  


“You should laugh more. It's perfect.” John says like a lovesick puppy that he probably was. Aaron tries to hide his embarrassment behind his sandwich. Food. Aaron. Perfect. John thinks as eats his own food. “Bahoosoms at Sehen.” John speaks with his mouth full getting a little on the table and his own face. Aaron shakes his head disapprovingly at John, but still wearing smile on his face. He picks up a napkin cleaning off extra food from John's face.

  


“What did you say?” Aaron ask as John swallows his food. The freckle-faced man had the decency to be a little embarrassed. He's such a mess, why is Aaron even talking to him. 

  


“ Blossoms Restaurant at seven. Me and you dinner,” after a moment he adds, “Tonight. If you're free.” John hopes he's free.  Aaron hasn't said anything yet, instead just quietly look at John. Nervous John opens his mouth saying, “ Or we can buy ice cream and watch Netflix. I like that too. It's our thing.” Aaron laughs.

  


“How about tomorrow night ice cream and Netflix?” John still looks a little put out by not being able to see Aaron tonight. “And Blossoms tonight?” John face lights up. John nods his head rapidly.

  


“It's a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and Check out my Tumblr of the same name. Where I reblog random things and post weird things like how Hamiltion cast might smell like.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope John wasn't too ooc. I'm working on his character development in my writing style. If you have any ideas please comment them. Part 2 will be from Burr view.


End file.
